Viaje hacia el nuevo mundo Vacaciones 2
by Call Me Blood's
Summary: Ahora que pasara nuestro heroe Eren se arrepentira,cuestionara,y se preparara ,le falta poco para salir de las murallas con el cabo y el equipo la 2da parte de la historia Viaje hacia el nuevo mundo...Vacaciones, cortesia de Call me Blood s


Buenas el volumen 2 de nuestra historia(no pude esperar mas asi que escribi la segunda)

tuve un problema con la 1°historia asi que las subiré como capitulos aparte ,pero son la misma historia

Aclaración la historia de la que hablo fue"Viaje Hacia el Nuevo Mundo ... Vacaciones!" es el primer capitulo

Esta es la continuación

* * *

Tras haber llegado Rivaille no piensa dejar prisioneros de guerra , y Eren será el primero en morir si nadie se interpone para evitarlo aunque la habrá

Mientras tanto la fiesta continuaba a pesar del golpe de la puerta y la llegada del dueño de la habitación no se le dio mucha importancia excepto Eren y Jean el cual el ultimo se fue corriendo bajándose por la ventana de la habitación del cabo

Antes de lo previsto reiner borracho (el cual su actitud era todo lo contrario normal) empezó a burlarse del cabo –a ver enano gruñon, quien es mi enano gruñon quien, tu lo eres si tu…...-

Antes de que Eren cerro y abrió los ojos aun sin creerlo , Reiner se hallaba en el suelo y el cabo usaba su cabeza para trapear el piso arrastrándola y llenándole de astillas ,cortes ,y un ligero trauma , y como bonus lo arrojo sobre la mesa que se encontraban Connie y shasa comiendo como locos

bertolt llorando como un bebe y suplicando a cualquier dios que su amigo reiner y de paso los demás sobrevivieran a la estupidez que Eren y Jean habían provocado-Por favor me hare virgen hasta los 40 ,no volveré a tomar más , y le complaceré lo que sea… pero dios ayúdame!

AH eh como …cuando ….porque mis patatas ,mi carne, mi pescado, te matare… enano!-Al parecer sasha tenia la vista algo estúpida por el alcohol y comida a tal punto de no saber quien estaba al frente era reiner ,el cual hizo caer a sasha a merced de los pies del cabo y este no desperdicio ni un segundo

-A ver quiero una explicación, porque ensuciaste mi bota? -fulmino a sasha con su mirada

sasha se arrepintió de su hula –señor …..Cabo…sargento…yo lo lamento tant…

-Calla-con una patada noqueo a la inocente comilona de sasha-ahora quien tengo que bajar al piso para hacerles entender que quiero que limpien este desastre, ahora …-

-a mi-

Eren se arrepintió a tal extremo que opto por ir y evitar que peleara pero…

-Ackerman¿?-con una ceja levantada cuestionándola-No voy a pelear contigo estas …estas ..Estas..-el cabo se sonrojo por mikasa, ella estaba en ropa interior

-no te creas que te salvaras enano ahahah!…-arremetió mikasa contra el, aunque solo metió el pie el cabo y ella cayo inconsciente y desmallada por el alcohol que traía encima

-Ya no queda nadie mas….Cara de caballo se que espiabas el encuetro de mikasa en ropa interior y aun ahora le miras el trasero baja de la viga del TECHO AHORA!-lanzando una de sus espadas incluso hacia arriba y el con la vista baja le dio a la oreja de Jean dejándole un lindo recuerdo

Cayendo al piso le reprochaba-De donde mierda sacaste la espada?!-

-Deberías preocuparte más el hecho de que tengo 10 espadas ocultas, ahora las usare todas… (El cabo perdió la razón

Al día siguiente el entrenamiento aun seguía siendo rutinario eran aun parte de la tropa de exploración y debían mantenerse en forma a pesar de que ya no halla titanes por los cuales preocuparse

-Que castigo le prepararas a los chicos-

-Nada en especial cuatro ojos, quieres que te regale uno para tus experimentos –decía el cabo con una idea

-Tengo un experimento que te interesaría –acoto hanji, al empezar a hablar este preparo el mas malicioso de los planes aunque pediría permisos de erwin , provisiones del pueblo y la intimidad de eren para realizarlo

-Bien, mocosos… sientiense , ….Les tengo un regalo-mostrándole con una sonrisa que hasta hanji al verlo cayo al suelo igual que todos –me eh despertado con un buen humor asi que nos vamos A EXPLORAR EL NUEVO MUNDO , HEMOS ESTADO HACIENDO LOS MISMO CASI MAS DE 100 AÑOS asi que hagamos algo diferente seremos la primera tropa quien cruzara el mar

-QUE….Carajo es mar?!-acotaron todos excepto Annie ,Armin,Mikasa, y Eren

-bueno digamos esa sera su siguiente misión y los que no preguntaron ,iran a otra misión-con una sonrisa maliciosa asustando a todos y como ultima frase -y quien fracase dormirá en el mismo cuarto que Mike,Hanji, y...

-y quien mas –pregunto eren haciendo sufrir a todos por la respuesta

-Y conmigo…-llendose del salon de reuniones dejando eren a merced de los luchadores

-Capitan, Capitan,CAPITAN!...-repliaba el lloron

el atardecer fue sangriento muy sangriento ,todos arremetieron contra Eren pero nadie lo pudo golpear ni tocar ya que Mikasa fulmino a todos excepto pór Annie no le importaba mucho en cambio Eren se las iba a pagar mas tarde

ya han pasado 2 semanas desde la noticia ya todos se han preparado el tiempo de lospreparativos fue largo Rivaille tenia ya todo planeado

-Y esto ….-

-Sus vacaciones Eren ,Sus vacaciones, tienen la misión de explorar hasta llegar a la costa usted y su nuevo equipo-decia un Erwin calculador

-¿Nuevo equipo?- Algo impresionado y pero preocupado recordó aquella imagen de su escuadrona masacrado por Annie aunque no fue su culpa, y el temor se le fue extermino a cada titan pero a cada uno

-Si , son sus amigos – le entrego una lista a eren

-¿Por que...Annie….?-un tanto confuso se fue a su caballo al parecer el cabo ya tenia todo listo para marchar tanto su equipo como destino

* * *

Nota de Autor los personajes no me pertenecen

Las historias las escribi casi al mismo tiempo,tenia bastante inspiracion

saluda atten. Call Me Blood´s


End file.
